1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surveying device and a communication system including the surveying device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In surveying, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-268004 discloses a total station which is configured to accurately measure a distance by emitting a pulsed laser beam to a point to be surveyed to receive pulsed light reflected therefrom, calculating a distance with every pulse and averaging the results, for example. Such a surveying machine may fail to properly measure a distance with a required accuracy because of various factors such as improper use or improper pre-setting of the machine, aging deterioration or change in the parts and settings, ambient environment, machine failures, or the combination of the above. It is important to accurately, quickly find the causes of a problem preventing proper surveying in terms of improving the quality of the surveying machine.
However, in a conventional surveying machine, manufacturers are unable to know what goes wrong with a machine until the machine in question is sent to them for inspection or they receive inquiries about problems or failures from users.
Moreover, for examining the surveying machine, it is necessary to find the troubles or failures in the parts of the machine or reproduce the situation in which a failure in surveying a target has occurred. When the failure occurs from various complicated factors, it is very hard to specify the causes of the failure in a different environment or condition from the one in which the failure has actually occurred.
Further, some surveying machine can generate and read an error log as a record of errors in a computer system. However, the error log does not always lead to specifying the causes of a problem. Thus, the surveying machine has a room for improvement in terms of accurately and quickly finding the causes of a problem in surveying.